Experiment 16
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: This is my story. It’s of hate, love and finding where you belong in life. Not really. It’s actually about death, love, run away teenagers, and a war that the white coats didn’t know about.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for the Max Ride website so this is what I have so far. This is my first Max Ride fan fic.

Disclamer: I don't own any members of the flock but I do own Gabrielle and a bottle of water on my desk.

* * *

Experiment 16. That's what they called me. I hated it. Not because it gave me no identity, but because of the pair of silky black wings that jetted out of my shoulder blades. I wasn't caged in like some of the other kids like me. I was allowed to roam the grounds and fly the skies. I kept to my self and because of that, no one really knew who I was.

Here I am, a 13-year-old freak without any friends. Life couldn't get any better, or so I thought.

A few years back, 6 kids escaped from here. Erasers were sent to find and kill them. But they couldn't find them, so they used me, Experiment 16. This is my story. It's of hate, love and finding where you belong in life. Not really. It's **actually** about death, love, run away teenagers, and a war that the white coats didn't know about.

* * *

"Hey 16!" A voice behind me yelled.

"It's Gabrielle," I replied giving him the name I had just given myself.

"Whatever, we need you to do something,"

"What." I was getting annoyed. People, even mutant people, don't talk to me. Why was this stupid Eraser asking me to do something?

"We need you to help us round up those freaks that escaped 4 years ago."

"You guys still haven't caught them? Wow, I figured you would have at least found a feather from one of their wings," That's what did it. The Eraser pressed his body against mine and said through gritted teeth, "It's not our fault! It's that retard Jeb! He won't tell us were they are! So, your either going to help us or your going to help us."

"I'll help you," I replied praying I wouldn't get turned into Eraser food.

"Good," He said before pressing his mouth on to mine. I felt like I was going to vomit. I pushed him off, "Do that again, and you're going to be 6 ft. under," I shoved past him to get to my room.

That 3-minute conversion sealed my fate for the rest of my life.

* * *

The warm wind felt great against my face and silky black wings. My blonde hair didn't get in my face, thanks to the black hair tie. I looked down to see about a dozen Erasers following me. I had a half mind to lead them somewhere else. But I didn't want to become Eraser food, so I led them to the destination.

"Gabrielle!" One of them called. I flew down to where they stopped. I unfurled my wing as they told me their plan.

"You need to go ahead of us and find them. Try to become friends with them if possible,"

"Why?"

"So they won't expect it. Duh," I sighed and took a sip of water from the water bottle they handed me.

"When do I leave?" I asked them. They smirked,

"After we get our way with you," My eyes became bigger as they slowly came closer to me.

"No. Fucking way, " I said, "The white coats will kill you,"

"What they won't know won't hurt them... for now,"

* * *

The air was colder now and it made my blonde hair freeze in a hideous way. I could still hear the Erasers laughing. I shuddered and I dropped a little bit. The towns became further apart and the trees became more frequent. It stayed that way for 2 days until I came across a rather large house in the middle of nowhere, so I landed.

I stood at one of the doors and knocked 3 times. I waited a few minutes before I heard the sound of walking feet, coming to answer the door.

"Hello?" He asked. His strawberry blonde hair fell into his glazed eyes. He was blind. He looked about 6 feet tall but I knew he was taller.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" I asked sounding stupid.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You just can't,"

"But I'm like you," Then let my wings out and grabbed his hand. I let him touch my wings and a smile grew on his face.

"I like your black wings."

* * *

"Max!" He yelled as soon as we walked in. The warm air hit me like a ton of bircks as a girl about my age came jogging in.

"What, Iggy? I'm really bu- Who's she?" The girl asked.

"I'm Exper- I'm Gabrille," I said extending my hand.

"Max,"

"I've noticed. So...is it alright if I stay for a few days?"

"I have to check with the Flock first." She said before grabbing Iggy's hand and dragging him to find the rest of the Flock.

I looked around the foyer. The cream colored walls were splashed with pictures that looked like a 6 year old had made. I heard giggles coming from the room next to me but I paid no atteation to them.

"Nudge! Give me back my burnt Pop-Tart!" A small voice said.

"No! Find another one someplace else! We have like a billion in the pantry!" I laughed and a small girl with white blonde hair came out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Angel? Who are you talking to?" A voice asked.

"I don't know. Can I keep her?" Angel asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We don't even know her,"

"So,"

"That's a very good point." Then the owner of the voice came out. She was younger than me with big brown eyes that you couldn't say no to.

"I'm really sorry. But you're going to have to leave." She said.

"No she's not," Said Iggy as he, Max and another boy came in. He had brown, almost black hair that was slicked back. The girl nodded as Iggy came over to me.

"I'll show you to your room," Iggy told me. I nodded my head and followed him down a hall and into a small bedroom. It was covered in dust and there was no bed but there was an empty bookshelf that I could make into a bed.

"Sorry 'bout the lack of furniture. We never use this room," He said. I walked abound it and smiled.

"It's fine. I like it. I'm used to not sleeping on a bed," I said and walked back over to him. He looked at me, well, where I was and frowned,

"They kept you in a cage?" He asked.

"No, I was a free range chicken," I laughed. He laughed too. I smiled and set my bag down by the door.

"Have you had anything to eat?" He asked me.

"Not since I left the School." I half lied. He didn't need to know that Erasers were about 6 days run from here.

"Want some eggs?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna put my stuff away."

"Alright," Then he left the room. I almost cried. But I don't cry. I don't cry when Erasers are trying to kill me. I don't cry when they do tests on me. I just don't cry. But when Iggy left the room, I almost cried.

I walked to the kitchen with out going in. They looked like a real family. Sitting around the table, talking and eating their breakfast. Maybe if I left now, they would never know I was here.

"Gabrielle, are you hungry?" Iggy asked me. Everyone looked at the doorway to see me standing there. I blushed and sat down next to the boy that went with Max and Iggy.

"Fang," He said before I could say anything. His dark hair was falling down from his head and brushing against the side of his cheeks. I nodded as Iggy set a plate of steaming scrambled eggs with cheese in front of me. The toast next to it was slightly buttered and looked inviting.

"This looks great," I said before taking a bite of my meal. It tasted like heaven. I never wanted it to end. But after I took my 6th bite…it was long gone.

"Did you like it?" Iggy asked me.

"It was the best thing I have ever tasted," I replied before finishing off my toast. He smiled as I handed him my clean plate. Fang looked at me with a sneer, "You suck up," He said before getting up to leave.

"What's his problem?" I asked Max,

"He's always been like this." She replied before wiping off her mouth with her sleeve.

* * *

Max and I hung out for a little while. I told her everything, expect about what happened in the forest. I was scared that they would know I was scared and they might do it to me again. I ran my fingers though my hair, feeling the grease cling to my fingers.

"Hey, Max, do you have a shower I could use?" I asked. She laughed.

"I was waiting for you to ask. It's down the hall." She replied.

"Thanks," I said, uncrossing my legs and standing up. I walked out of the room as Angel and Nudge ran in to watch TV. I smiled and ran into someone. It was Iggy.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there," I said, "I was on my way to my room to go shower,"

"And I thought I was the blind guy," He laughed and got out of my way.

The hot, steaminess of the shower felt good against my skin. I drizzled the shampoo onto my hand and massaged it into my scalp. My skin became clean as the Ivory Soap rubbed against it. I turned off the water when all of the suds were off and wrapped a towel around my body. The fuzzy green towel felt perfect against my now clean skin.

I made my way down the hall to my room to put on some clean clothes. I made sure that Iggy wasn't in the hall or else I would've have bumped into him…again. My wet feet left footprints on the floor while I walked to my room.

My door creaked open and I quickly shut it as soon as I got in. I slipped on the black panties and 501 Levi's and clasped my bra. I pulled my over sized shirt over my head just as Max walked in.

"Angel, the Gasman, Nudge and I are going for a fly. Do you wanna go?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and read while listening to my music. Sorry." I said, rubbing the towel over my wet hair.

"That's ok. We'll be in an hour or two,"

"Ok, see ya," I said before opening the book I brought and waved. I looked happy, but on the inside, I was thinking why me?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's really short, but bear with me. I haven't worked on this story in a long time and this is all I could come up with for now. But enjoy!**

I lay on the couch of the family room, with a book in one hand, a soda in the other and my CD player playing Relient K. The book was about a vampire named Simon and a human named Zoë. I took a swig of my Pepsi while Simon told Zoë about his past. I would smile or laugh at what had happened in his past or when they kissed at then end.

I took another swig from the can but it was empty. So I went to go throw it away when I bumped into Iggy.

"Sorry. I didn't see you…again." I told him, half laughing.

"It's alright. I've been standing here for a little while. Your very pretty when you smile." He told him, brushing his first finger down my face.

"But your blind," I told him, "How can you see?"

He scrunched up his face to try to think.

"I don't know, when I look at you, or touch you, I can feel what you look like. Does that make sense?" He asked. I smiled.

"Some how, it does." I said, brushing a piece of hair out of his glazed eyes. His skin felt warm against my fingers. He smiled, feeling me touch him; I imaged him seeing my bitten fingernails.

"I gotta go put my soda can away," I said, finally looking away from his eyes. I could feel his eyes bearing into my back, even though he couldn't see me.

I rinsed out the empty can and put in on the left side of the sink. I pushed behind a strand of blonde hair behind my right ear and pulled off the tab. I like to collect things, soda tabs, cool looking rocks, strands of human hair, you name it I collect it. I pocked it for later use of possibly a necklace or bracelet for Max, Nudge or Angel. I felt another pair of eyes on me as I turned around.

"Why did you take that?" Fang asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I replied, testing him.

"Are you using it for something?"

"Why did you want it?"

"And what if I did?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

"If it was, would you lose?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Iggy asked.

"Playing 20 questions," I said on accident, "Damn it!" I yelled stamping my foot against the tiled floor. Fang smirked and left the kitchen.

"Sorry," Iggy said,

"It's not your fault. I forget things easily." I said, smiling. He grinned and walked out of the kitchen to the family room. He sat on the couch and ran his fingers over the glossy cover of my book. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"It's about vampires," I said. He grinned and leaned against me as if trying to bite my neck. I pushed him away and fell off the couch.

Boy did I feel stupid.


End file.
